


X

by StarlitSnowflakes



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitSnowflakes/pseuds/StarlitSnowflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian re-imagined with you as part of the story! Imagine what would have happened if Caspian had a little bit of help throughout his journey. (That's where you come in) Also, there's something special about you, but you'll have to find that out later when Caspian does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	X

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there's no actual Caspian in this first chapter. He's coming soon, I promise.

            “My lady

            “Mmf.” You rolled over, fully intending to return to blissful sleep. You were vaguely able to recognize the voice of Doctor Cornelius.

            “My lady, wake up. It’s a matter of great import.”

            “What?”

            “Lady Prunaprismia has given birth, this very eve.”

            This brought you from your slumber far more efficiently than even a bucket of ice water could have done.

            “And?” you asked the professor.

            “It’s a boy.”

            You closed your eyes for a moment in silent prayer before nodding your head.

            “Then we know what must be done. Go, rouse him, then bring him down and meet me in the stables. I’ll ready Destrier.” Already you had put on riding gear over your nightclothes, and were on your way out of the room, when the professor grabbed your arm.

            “Wait. Y/N, we have known for some time that this day might come, and I have given much thought to the matter.”

            “And? Please, Professor, speak quickly, for time is of the essence.”

            He nodded.

            “I shall be brief. The boy cannot go alone. He needs someone he can trust by his side, or he will never make it. That someone is you, Lady Y/N.”

            “Professor, you know why I cannot-“

            “That matters little. Our lives, and the lives of countless others, are tied to his fate.”

            “You think I wish to remain behind? I love him, Professor. It pains me more deeply than you can know to send him off unaided into the wild.”

            “That’s just it, My Lady. To him, it is the unknown, but you know that land better than anyone, save the Great Lion himself. _And_ you know its people. The Old Ones will not likely trust a foreigner to lead them, but you, you are another matter entirely.”

            “What would you have of me?”

            “Go to the stables, but ready two horses instead of one.”

            “Professor, there is not time enough. Two riders require more provisions, and-“

            “I have already packed such supplies as you both may need.”

            “It seems you have been planning this for some time.”

            “Indeed I have.”

            You sighed.

            “Very well. But hurry, bring him to the stables as quickly as you can.”

            The Professor nodded, then rushed out of the room. Shortly after, you followed.

 

            The pieces were in motion.


End file.
